


Tohru Kyo-cat

by Pandaroo



Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaroo/pseuds/Pandaroo
Summary: Tohru relaxed and orange cat ears and a tail appeared.





	1. 1

*cough cough*

*cough cough*

*cough cough*

*sigh*

This must be done.

*sigh*

“Kyo,Yuki,Shigure, Can you come here?”

“What’s wrong Honda-san, you’ve been in bed all day.”

“Yeah Tohru, Don’t tell me it’s your new apron you’ve been hiding from.”

“Shigure!”

“I’m fine, I just don’t think I can make dinner but if I get plenty of rest I should be as right as rain tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about dinner Honda-san, we’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks guys, but can I talk to Kyo alone.”

“Tohru said alone so no listening outside the door, Shigure.”

“Awww...”

Yuki and Shigure leave.

“So yeah Tohru, What is it?”

“Well...This isn’t very easy to explain but...”

Tohru relaxed and orange cat ears and a tail appeared.

“B-But you have...”

“It’s you Kyo.”

“What did I do?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why?”

“Cause you’re a Sohma.”

“Oh right, So did it happen with anyone else?”  
“Umm...Yeah.”

“Who?”

“Haru.”

“What.”

“Last month.”

“What, So you’re not sick.”

“Uh, No.”

“So all the coughing...”

“It hurts to hold them in.”

“Oh.”

“I can do this too.”

Tohru focuses for a moment and the ears and tail are gone and her hair is orange.

“Really.”

“Um...Yeah.”

Tohru relaxes and the ears and tail come back.

“So...any change of character.”

“Probably.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Cause with Haru when I felt angry....You can guess the rest.”

“Umm...Yeah I can.”

“I feel like I don’t like Yuki or leeks for some reason.”

“Yeah...I get that...Anything else?”

“Umm...Good at martial arts...and..Oh yeah Black Haru’s at our door.”

“Really..You sure it’s Black Haru.”

“Positive.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Black Tohru!.”

*Ding Dong*

“You jerks are gonna let me see Tohru or else.”

“Yeah...It’s Black Haru.”

“Tohruuu....Why is Black Haruuu at our door?”

“Shut up Shigure, as if she’d know.”

“Okay Black Haru...I acknowledge your presence...What did you want me for?”

“I wanted to speak in private.”

“Then come on through, Black Haru....Is it okay if Kyo is still in the room...No snooping Shigure!”

“Yeah Kyo’s fine....I’m coming up.”

“I wonder what Honda-san is talking about with Kyo and Black Haru up there...well at least Kyo won’t let Black Haru hurt Tohru.”

Black Haru arrives.

“Sooo.....Is Black Tohru still in business.”

“Black Tohru!.”

“Yes Kyo....Black Tohru...But no I’m sorry Black Haru she left when...Yeah.

“Oh...She was sooo cool...She hit me so that I could see her....every time.”

“But Black Tohru.”

“Yes...She was the way I hid my ears and tail....I became Black Tohru and the ears and tail would go away.”

“What happens with Hatori.”

“Seahorses have tiny ears and a tiny tail.”

“Oh really.”

“Um...Yeah.”

“So now what.”

“Now we have to try and keep our secret.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well...Kyo...Don’t be angry but you have to...Umm...Make me feel happy.”

“But how?”

“Well...Kyo...Don’t be angry but you have to...Umm...Make me feel happy.”

“Is that all?...Why would I be angry?”

“I just thought you might be angry that you have to worry about me.”

“No way...I mean if it’s you Tohru...Then I have no choice.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ah...Well you always help me so...And I really don’t mind making you happy Tohru.”

“Really?”

“Of course...It’s not like I have to make you cry...It’s only making you happy...How hard can that really be.”

“You’d be surprised...I do see your point though...Well good luck...Kyo.”


End file.
